Play Nice
by Rc
Summary: GokuGojyo,SanzoGoku,HakkaiSanzo. An Argument....then LOVE! Jealously....LOVE AGAIN! Pain....Then Nothing. After all, how can you love someone when their hearts belong to another? RR


Play Nice.

Author's note: This sucks. I know.

Disclaimer: Don't own Saiyuki!

"I HATE YOU!"

The fight between the Saru and Kappa had been going on for hours before those three little words left Goku's mouth. The two front seat riders turned and watched Gojyo's slack face tighten. Golden eyes glared up into scarlet ones, anger but not hate, shone from them. No one said anything for the longest time till Goku spoke up.

"Gojyo--"

"Shut the FUCK up." he replied, teeth gritted. The filter on his cigarette had slowly been gnawed after. How could that fucking brat! Gojyo had never heard such harsh words spoken by Goku, especially to himself.

The "youngest" member remained quiet through the last 2 hours till the nearest Inn. He hadn't meant that! What he had said to Gojyo was NOT what he had meant to say. I could never hate someone I love so much. He thought. He glanced up at Gojyo, the man still had not turned his way. I'm so sorry.....Gojyo.

Dinner was an awkward ordeal. Goku hardly ate and Gojyo seemed to want to drown himself in a bottle(s) of liquor. Hakkai sat calmly, worry apparent on his nice face. Sanzo sipped his tea, the tension in the air turning his neck stiff. After he paid with the trusty Goldcard, he led the march up stairs to the bedroom.

"Unfortunately, this Inn only had one room left. I call bed." Sanzo explained monotoned, he noticed Goku's wince at having to be in the same room with Gojyo all night. Hakkai tugged on Sanzo's robe to gather his attention.

The two men shared a silent moment as they stood in the door way. Goku and Gojyo had already moved to different sides of the room. The scarlet haired man standing near the recently opened window, puffing away on his cigarette. The golden eyed boy sat on the bed, far away from the window, knees pulled up to his chest. Sanzo observed this pitiful scene then nodded.

"I need a carton of reds anyway." Sanzo turned on his heel and strode back down the hall.

"Goku, Gojyo. Sanzo and I are going shopping for supplies. Don't touch anything you shouldn't and Play!Nice!!" Hakkai emphasized "play nice" with a finger shake and stern frown. The door slammed shut, leaving Goku and Gojyo to their own devices.

An hour had passed before Sanzo and Hakkai returned to the Inn. Hakkai smiled laying his hand on the doorknob. "I wonder if they solved anything?"

"I hope not, I like the quiet." Sanzo pushed forward opening the door. The two men stood shocked. Gojyo was straggling Goku's slim waist, his lips locked against Goku's.

"Oh my." Hakkai whispered, smiling widely. The monk watched as Gojyo slowly parted from his smaller companion. His anger grew when his eyes fell on Goku's red cheeks and bruised lips. The boy was shirtless his tan chest raising and falling rapidly, he sat up on his elbows and looked over Gojyo shoulder.

"S-Sanzo?!" O.O

A gun was suddenly pointed at Gojyo, the man stood to greet the bullet, although no shot was fired. Sanzo clenched his teeth and cursed. Then Hakkai stepped forward, smiling. He laid a hand on Sanzo's weapon, lowering it slowly.

"I thought I told you two to "Not to touch anything"?" The older man asked.

"You also said to Play Nice." Gojyo replied, coolly. A small giggle was heard from behind and he smiled slightly. He looked behind him to see a half-naked demon laughing lightly.

"He didn't say to play with each other." Sanzo snapped, cocking the gun. Goku was up in a flash, standing in front of Gojyo.

"Sanzo please stop. Me and Gojyo, we worked out our problem. And I realized that, I love him. I mean-I love all of you, but his is special." Goku turned and wrapped him arms around Gojyo's waist in a childish hug. The boy snuggled into the red-heads side as an arm wrapped itself around Goku's back.

"Bakasaru, you don't know what Love is!" Sanzo yelled harshly causing Goku to coward at Gojyo side.

"Sanzo, lay off the kid. He'll figure it out. I love him too. I'll show him." Gojyo spoke up.

"Show him how you use him. Show him the playboy Gojyo!" The monk replied, seething with rage.

Goku looked up at his guardian with sad, distant eyes then stood proud.

"I do too! It's what I feel when you guys get hurt and I'm helpless to save you. It's the happiness I feel when you all smile at me and treat me like I belong---" Goku rambled on.

Sanzo let out a yell of frustration. "If you say you love us then, why Gojyo? Why not---" He stopped there. He was jealous, he was letting to much slip, why was he doing this! It's because... A voice echoed in his head. It's because you love him.....

Hakkai stayed quiet, not finishing Sanzo's sentence not even in his head. He kept his feelings in for too long it would seem. His monk's heart had fallen to his charge. It was expected though, for Sanzo at least, Hakkai still hadn't grasp the concept of Goku and Gojyo. He, nonetheless, leaning calmly against the wall. Listening.

Goku narrowed his eyes. "I'm IN LOVE with Gojyo, Sanzo! If you can't deal, well then, too bad! You aren't, CAN'T, take this away from me." Golden eyes turned away from violet ones. Sanzo couldn't believe his charge had said such things to him, but sadly, he nodded.

"Of course. No one but a half breed could ever love you back anyway." He spat, flinging open the door and slamming it as he left. The room was completely silent and no one moved. Goku looked up at Gojyo, his eyes wide with fear.

"I didn't mean to cause all this, Gojyo. I didn't mean too." The golden eyed boy cried, gripping Gojyo's undershirt. The tall man wrapped his arms around Goku, holding him close.

"It's ok, ya Bakasaru. You didn't do anything wrong. Promise."

Goku nodded. Sanzo would get over his choice, and if not, then Goku wasn't sure how to answer the "what-ifs". All he knew is that he loved who he did, and nothing was ever going to change that.

"After all," Hakkai whispered, smiling at the two. "I did tell you to "Play Nice"."

-end-


End file.
